


I think I fell in love again(and I'm already in over my head)

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist Derek, Drunk Stiles, First Meeting, M/M, Tattoo Artist Derek, Tattoos, except not really, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek works at a Tattoo Parlour. He loves it, but it gets a little dull sometimes. Add drunk Stiles with a good idea and everything in Derek's life get's a little more exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I fell in love again(and I'm already in over my head)

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and summarys. And I have a very important test tomorrow that I havent studied for. And I really need sleep. But other than that, I think this turned out okay ;)

“Listen to me. I am not allowed to tattoo on drunk people.” Derek said very clearly. He grabbed the guy in front of him by his shoulders and shook him a little bit so he could get his full attention. Right now, he seemed to be sharing the guy’s attention with the hole in Derek’s pants. 

“Do you understand?” Derek asked when he got eye-contact with the young man. This was probably the first time in this guy’s visit that he got a clear look at his face and - uh, wow. He was exactly his type. Even with the glassy eyes and flushed cheeks(which made Derek feel things… down below) he looked gorgeous.

“But… can’t you just bend the rules a little? For me?” the guy looked at Derek with his big Bambi eyes and batted them. It was ridiculous how much Derek actually wanted to just drop everything and do what he asked.

“No, I will not bend the rules. Besides, you will probably regret getting a tattoo when you wake up tomorrow.” Derek tried to reason, but the guy didn’t seem to understand. Instead, he looked down at his hands. 

“What’s your name?” He asked. Derek didn’t exactly know where the man was going with this, but maybe if Derek was nice to him for a while, he’d leave(and maybe, hopefully, come back some other day. Derek really wanted to see him again).

“Ah, awesome. That’s an awesome name. Now can you please tattoo it on my butt?” the guy asked seriously. Derek let go of the guy’s shoulders and took a little step back. “I’m sorry, but that won’t be possible. If you still want my name tattooed on your ass tomorrow, when you’re not drunk anymore, you can come back and we’ll talk about it.”

That seemed to sound like a good and fair idea to the guy, because e smiled(a stunning smile, Derek might add) and then he left with a wink. Derek turned around and looked at the time. It was a quarter past 11 and Derek could officially close his little tattoo shop for the day.

***

The next day, Derek opened the shop at around 10 am. It was a Sunday, so he only had the shop open for 5 hours so he could still relax and enjoy his Sunday.   
Sundays were usually pretty quiet and mostly he just sat and doodled and made some new tattoo outlines while he waited for costumers.

While Derek was in the middle of drawing a wolf howling at a blood red moon(an outline he had been working on forever but he just couldn’t get right), the door made a little sound, indicating that he had a costumer.

When Derek looked up from the drawing, he was surprised to find the guy from last night standing in the shop, looking a little awkward. When Derek saw him last night, he had been pretty wasted, but right now he didn’t look that bad and if Derek hadn’t know the guy had been drinking yesterday, Derek wouldn’t have been able to guess that the guy was hungover.

Derek finished the line he was drawing and put down his pencil as he stood up. He cleared his throat to get the guy’s attention, and it worked. The guy turned his head so fast Derek almost wondered if it hurt. 

“Uh hi.” The guy said. Derek tried to smile encouraging at him. Laura, Derek’s older sister, always told Derek that he had to be more welcoming when he got costumers. ‘You may be incredibly talented, Derek, but that won’t help you if people are afraid of you’ Laura always told him. She was a pain in his ass, but she was right.

“What can I help you with?” Derek asked him. The guy blushed. “So I remember being here last night and then… I don’t really remember much more, except that I should come back today? I don’t know I just…” he trailed off and looked down, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Derek almost felt bad for him, but then again, he really didn’t. This was quite amusing.

“yes, you wanted a tattoo and wouldn’t budge when I told you I couldn’t tattoo drunk people.” Derek told him with a little smile. The guy looked embarrassed but not really that surprised.

“yeah, I kind of figured. When I get drunk, I get the weirdest ideas and even sober, I can be really stubborn… Alcohol doesn’t really change that.” He laughed. “Wait, is your name Derek?” he asked, as if on a second thought. Maybe he just remembered.

Derek nodded. “The one and only.” He tried to joke, but it came off kind of weird. The guy didn’t seemed fazed by it, just ignored the awkward attempt at an answer. “I’m Stiles.” He introduced himself. The guy - Stiles, apparently - took a step forward and presented his hand to Derek.

Derek took the offer of a handshake, and while he touched Stiles’ hand, he couldn’t really keep from noticing how long and warm his fingers were. He quickly stopped that line of thought. It was inappropriate and he was at work! 

“So, what exactly did I want tattooed last night?” Stiles asked.

“My name on your ass.” Derek deadpanned. Stiles looked horrified for a moment before bursting out laughing. “That… oh my God, drunk me has even less game than sober me.” he cried between laughs. Derek couldn’t really stop himself from chuckling a little at that. 

“I told you that if you still wanted my name on your ass today, when you were sober, you could come back” Derek told him, then raised an eyebrow at Stiles. “is that still something you are interested in?” oh god, was Derek flirting? Yes, he was… That was not the plan.

Stiles gave him an obvious once-over and pretended to be deep in thought. “Well, you have a nice name and all, but maybe a name is too much of a thing before we’ve even been on a date. That’s more of a 5th or 6th date thing, don’t you think?” Stiles smirked. “Maybe a phone number would be more appropriate? Not on my ass though, just on a paper.” Stiles kept eye contact and wow that was actually pretty smooth.

“If you insist,” Derek grinned at him. He found a slip of paper on his drawing desk and scribbled down his number. Then he handed it to Stiles. “I have to get back to work now, but I’ll be waiting for a call about that first date.” Derek said. He surprised himself by winking at Stiles. That wasn’t something he usually did, but something about Stiles told him that it was okay to be silly like that. He didn’t even feel self-conscious about it.

Stiles took the number and walked out with a quick bye. Derek returned to his drawing and not even an hour later, he got a call from an unknown number. When he picked it up, it was Stiles, asking him out later that night.

The guy moved fast, but Derek found that he didn’t really mind it. He would love to get to know Stiles better, the faster the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment - everything is welcome, I just get really happy every time I see a comment and know that you guys spend your time reading and commenting on my stuff :)


End file.
